


A Servant's Struggle

by orphan_account



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bondage, M/M, Rape, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Devon works at The Builtmore House and is one of Mr. Builtmore's best servants. A new guest come to the estate with promise of a job with better pay. The guest promises great future but quickly turns everything sour.





	A Servant's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short prologue. I'm busy with fanfiction for my friends but will try to post once or twice every week.

Prologue  
"Devon, you are my best house boy so I ask of you to be a private servant to my newest guest whilst he stays at the estate.", Said Mr. Vanderbilt. "I hear that he has positions open at his estate in Virginia. Possibly, if you inspire him to do so, he will ask you to join him and be his head butler. The pay will be greater there, and I hope you have good fortune if you get a job with him."

"Yes, Sir.", Said Devon quietly, almost in a whisper. "May I ask what this gentleman's name is?"

"Of course young lad, you probably know already though of the rumors going around that he will be visiting North Carolina. He is Sir Conrad Hawkins of Hawkins Locomotives.", And with that the young male walked away from Devon, smirking at the surprise on the young servant's face.

Devon couldn't believe it, he almost dropped the laundry in his hands onto the marble floor. The Conrad Hawkins? Owner of the biggest locomotive business in the world? He heard the rumors of course. All the maids and kitchen staff had gossiped that the young business man would be coming to The Builtmore House but Devon didn't really believe them, he always the assumed gossip was untrue. If what Mr. Vanderbuilt said was correct and he got a job with Sir Hawkins he could get enough money for his family to visit him in the U.S.A.

Suddenly whilst Devon was contemplating his near future a sharp voice pulled him out of his thoughs, "Devon! Get back to work! You know today we are preparing for new guests! Get a move on, quickly now!", Snapped the head butler.

With a quick sorry Devon scurried away to take care of the rest of his laundry. It didn't stop him though of thinking about a wonderful future ahead of him.


End file.
